overtimegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Groups
Factions, gangs, exploration groups, companies, etc. Various Different Groups (SORT!!!) End Stopped International Shrive The Hatchinson Group Operation Langoliers (a group of the rich and wealthy from multiple nations who seek to restart the world by ridding it of its past. They attempt to destroy predark buildings and sometimes destroy populated areas that have artifacts of the past. They are constantly on the lookout for magic or magical items that allow them to "naturalize" an area. The group is split in many ways; some of its members believe that a new society should be built without having to worry about the rubble, while some extremists simply wish for the end of society.) AMoG (Stands for "Anonymous Mercenaries of Gambia." A collection of PMCs from the Republic of The Gambia, a highly militarized country. Many squadrons broke off the country's main military {which used conscription for men and some women as young as 8} and formed their own companies in an attempt to rebel. Quickly scared away by the country's overhwelming power, the PMCs, aside from New Mali Empire, conjoined and became this large group. They are based in the Atlantic Ocean and operate across the globe, though they're not as powerful as some of their rivals.) New Mali Empire Cult of Donatus (a Vatican-allied group of monster slayers convinced that the killing of massive beasts will bring them closer to God. Worldwide.) Di Spada Company Pink Sheep Brickwall International PEES_KEEP (computer-oriented hactivist group. They're known for their publicity stunts and public messages, which have spread like wildfire on the Internet. No known headquarters or members, though there is one suspected member being held in a top-secret base somewhere in the Vatican Empire. Many cyber attacks are attributed to them, though there's often reports of physical data stealing and political assasinations pinned on this group. They've denied all of them.) Division de Marin Talahase Swords (a heavily expanded gang originating from Tallahasse, Terabithia. They have units across Mexico, and have a heavy presence in Baja, Terabithia, and certain lower sectors of Californian No Man's Sands. Opportunists and often petty thieves. Their name was famously misspelled when it was originally printed on flags and vehicles, but they've since owned it, pronouncing it tah-luh-hayse.) Guns for Higher God Bless Sotto Voce Carawong Manufacturers (weapons manufacturers, primarily dealing in the field of guns and transformers. Their products are generally high-quality, but they are known for shady business, and have a massive private military force of their own. Generally dangerous to rob/mess with.) Coptic 87s (The Coptic 87s are a defunct secret society that showed a period of high activity during the years 2126-2198. Past this date, 87 activity completely disappears. The group's purpose, primary motive, and members are all completely unknown, as any info about the 87s has been painstakingly wiped out by an unknown force. Coptic 87 bunkers, meeting rooms, weapons, scaups, and artifacts can be found around the world, suggesting worldwide influence, but no one has any idea what the 87s could have influenced. The only current lead we have on the Coptic 87s is one Mary Lee Cisneros, an elderly Rosarian woman who was found to have been searching "coptic 87" multiple times on search engines. She was taken in for questioning, but is currently senile. It's important to note that Cisneros was reportedly not senile before being taken in.) Wild Weekend (thrill-seeking street gang)